plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies (Android)
:For the free version of the game available for Android, see Plants vs. Zombies FREE. Plants vs. Zombies Android was released on May 31, 2011. It contains the unique Quick Play feature from the iOS versions. It is a lot like the iPhone and iPod Touch game modes. There is also a similar edition available for Kindle Fire. On August 18, 2017, this game was removed from the Google Play Store due to issues relating instability in newer versions. However, it can still be purchased on Amazon. If you uninstall this game, your progress will be lost. But the Survival Mode does not include the Hard Levels. History In 2010, there was an unlicensed and somewhat limited clone of Plants vs. Zombies available, called "Plant Guard," however it was soon removed from Android Market. On May 31, 2011, the official version was released exclusively on the Amazon App Store, and on December 14 the same year it was released on Android Market. Feature-wise, it was the same as the Nook and Kindle Fire Editions. Note: It is incompatible with Androids lower than 2.1 (Eclair Operation System), Motorola DROID series devices, and with Androids of a screen smaller than 3 inches (7.6 centimeters). There's a special version of Plants vs. Zombies for the Kindle Fire. The link on the Amazon Appstore is here. On June 20, 2013, an update was released adding 17 mini-games, I, Zombie, Vasebreaker, Last Stand, Survival, Zen Garden, and new Achievements to the Android and Kindle Fire editions. The Amazon App Store, however, has only recently given the Kindle Fire edition its update. On October 31st, 2014, the game was available for free on Kindle Fire devices for a day, in order to celebrate Halloween. The offer ended on November 1st, 2014. Achievements There are a total of 48 achievements for the Android version. *Home Lawn Security - Complete Adventure Mode for the first time. *SPUDOW! - Blow up a zombie using a Potato Mine. *Explodonator - Blow up 10 zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 Plants (including plants from Crazy Dave). *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using Peashooters of any kind. *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 zombies with a single Wall-nut. *Grounded - Defeat a normal Roof level without using any catapult plants. *Zombologist - Discover the Zombie Yeti. *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins on a single level without letting any disappear. *Sunny Days - Accumulate 8000 Sun during a single level. *Popcorn Party - Defeat two Gargantuars with Corn Cob Missiles at a single level. *Good Morning - Complete a Daytime Level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a Nighttime Level without planting any mushrooms. *Last Mown Standing - Defeat the last zombie in a level with a Lawn Mower. *20 Below Zero - Immobilize 20 full-sized zombies with a single Ice-shroom. *Flower Power - Keep 10 Twin Sunflowers alive on a single level. *Pyromaniac - Complete a level using only Explosive Plants to kill zombies. *Lawn Mower Man - Kill 10 zombies with a single Lawn Mower. *Chill Out - Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've one level to destroy 3 Bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! *Defcorn 5 - Build 5 Cob Cannons at a single level. *Monster Mash - Crush 5 zombies with a single Squash. * Blind Faith - Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. *Pool's Closed - Complete a Pool level without using water plants. *Melon-y Lane - Plant a Winter Melon in every lane. *Second Life - Complete Adventure Mode a second time. *Beyond the Grave - Beat all of the Mini-games. *Lucky Spin - Get 3 Diamonds in Slot Machine. *Chilli Free - Complete Column Like You See 'Em without using Jalapenos. *Enlightened - Collect all Zen Garden, Mushroom Garden, and Aquarium Garden plants. *Diamond Beghouler - Upgrade all your plants in Beghouled. *Greenfingers - Grow 10 Zen Garden plants to full size. *Wall-Not Attack - Complete ZomBotany without using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins. *Peking Express - How fast can you dig your way to China? *Shooting Star - Complete Seeing Stars before the first Flag Zombie arrives. *Sproing! Sproing! - Complete Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. *Better Off Dead - Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless. *Sol Invictus - Complete Last Stand with 2000 or more Sun remaining. *I, Win - Win all 9 I, Zombie Trophies. *Where the Sun Don't Shine - Complete the first "I, Zombie" level with 1000 Sun remaining. *Undead Space - Grow your pile of zombies into outer space. *Disco is Undead - Hypnotize a Dancer Zombie. (formerly Thrilling the Zombies) *China Shop - Get to a streak of 15 in Vasebreaker Endless. *Smashing! - Win all 9 Vasebreaker Trophies. *Gotcha! - Find a Gargantuar in its vase using a Plantern in a game of Vasebreaker. *Still Standing ''- Complete all 5 Last Stand Levels.'' *The Stuff of Legends ''- Complete 15 flags in the Last Stand: Endless.'' *Hammer Time! - Kill a total of 10 Gargantuars using Mallet in the Last Stand: Endless. *Alive and Planting - Survive 40 waves of pure zombie ferocity. Gallery Screenshots Title.jpg|Loading screen on the Android version Day Android.jpg|Day level on the Android version Nightime Android.jpg|Night level on the Android version Fog Android.jpg|Fog level on the Android version Android Rooftop.jpg|Roof level on the Android version Garden Android.png|Zen Garden on the Android version Last Page Almanac.jpg|Plant Suburban Almanac on the Android version Almanac Zombie Page 1.jpg|Zombie Suburban Almanac on the Android version Screenshot 2014-05-07-18-38-17.png|Survival Endless Screenshot 2014-05-07-14-02-29.png|A Fog level Screenshot 2014-04-30-17-00-00.png|The More Ways To Play section Screenshot 2014-05-02-10-38-33 (1).png|The Mini-games section Screenshot 2014-04-30-16-59-50.png|The Quick-Play section Screenshot 2014-04-30-16-59-55.png|The Survival section Screenshot 2014-04-30-16-59-25.png|The Puzzle section Screenshot 2014-04-21-22-48-04.png|The Leaderboards Screenshot 2014-04-30-16-59-12.png|Version 6+ Main Menu Screenshot 2014-04-29-21-56-27.png|Zen Garden (in wide-screen) Screenshot_20190913_175122.jpg|2nd Loading screen on the android version Promotional images PromoAndroid1.jpg|A promotional image advertising Adventure Mode PromoAndroid2.jpg|A promotional image advertising Crazy Dave PromoAndroid3.jpg|A promotional image advertising the areas in Adventure Mode PromoAndroid4.jpg|A promotional image advertising the Suburban Almanac PromoAndroid5.jpg|A promotional image advertising game modes Glitches *Buttered Popcorn's description is the same as the one for Beghouled Twist. *There is a glitch when the player, in the middle of a level, force-exits the game (mirror it) and restart it, the game will respond normally, but the stage music will be Crazy Dave (intro theme). *Though this is a fix of a glitch that occurs in the original PC/Mac version, hypnotized Peashooter, and Gatling Pea Zombies will shoot in the right direction, though this was scrapped like the Ice Level in the newer versions. *There is also a glitch when the player picked up one seed packet the game will crash. *On the Amazon version, the game crashes shortly after launch (approximately 10 seconds), making the game unplayable. Trivia *The zombies in this version are slightly shorter, have much bigger heads, and have more strands of hair. *This version of the game is compatible with vibration. *Even though most Android devices can support multi-touch, this version of the game is not compatible with multi-touch. *The Zen Garden music is different from the one in the original PC version. The music in the day and water gardens is Grasswalk (Day theme) and the one in the mushroom garden is Moongrains (Night theme). *There are only nine seed slots obtainable, instead of ten in the original version. But this is balanced by the existence of mallets. *If the player pauses the game and resumes it, the coin count will appear. *There is a seperate Android version that has some notable changes such as the usage of the proper Zen Garden music, the removal of the Popcorn Party achievement, the removal of the buttered popcorn minigame, adding multitouch, having glitchy music, and having stretched graphics. **The mentioned seperate version will also be the basis of the free version for Android and iPhone. **The humble bundle release of this version is yet to be updated because of humble bundle's policy on not having in-app purchases on their published games. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies sub-versions